Lettre à Harry
by Mimik0
Summary: Il lui écrit une lettre pour lui dire je t'aime car pour lui c'est bientôt la fin mais que leur réserve le Destin ? Une lettre où les mots s'unissent pour murmurer un amour interdit. Un "je t'aime" à peine soufflé sur un morceau de papier tacheté. DMHP OS


**Auteur :** Mimik0

**Rating : T**

**Genre : **Romance / Drama

**Pairing : **DM/HP

**Disclamer : **J.K Rowling

**Chapitre : **01/01 [OS]

**Date : **22/o6/2oo8

* * *

**_L_ettre à _H_arry

* * *

**

_Harry,_

_Cette lettre est pour toi, mais elle sera toujours dans l'oubli. Jamais, je pense, au grand jamais tu ne la liras ou découvriras son existence, parce que après l'avoir écrite je ne serai plus de ce monde. Je t'écris, moi, Drago Malfoy, en tant que moi-même, et non en tant que Drago Malfoy fils de Lucius Malfoy, bras droit de Lord Voldemort. Je t'écris à toi, Harry Potter mais pas au Survivant, pas à celui qui a tué Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Je t'écris à toi, celui qui possède les yeux émeraude. A toi Harry. Puis-je t'appeler Harry ? J'en ai tellement envie, je t'appellerai donc ou plutôt écrirai Harry à la place de Potter ou Potty. Harry simplement Harry._

_Par où commencer ? Je ne sais pas réellement, mais je sais que je dois écrire pour toi, pour moi, pour ce que je ressens. Je pense, non j'en suis sûr, que tu as pensé qu'entre nous, il n'y avait rien d'autre que de la haine. Pour toi cela est surement véridique, mais pour moi, c'est un masque que j'ai façonné à l'image de l'idéal de mon père, un masque que je me suis fait, aussi, pour moi-même. Pour me protéger de ce qui m'entoure, pour ne pas être attaché à quelqu'un. Mais vois-tu Harry, tu as toujours eu une place dans ma vie, une grande place, oui. J'aime te voir sourire, voir cette petite lueur qui brille dans tes yeux. J'aime t'énerver, qu'est-ce que j'ai aimé ! Ces instants où tes yeux se posaient sur moi, ou il n'y avait que moi dans ton monde. Même si ce n'était que de la rage, de la colère, de la haine à mon encontre. J'avais besoin de savoir que tu savais que j'existais, que j'avais une place dans ta vie. Celui de l'ennemi, du rival, oui certes mais une au moins. Elle était petite, insignifiante, je le savais, mais j'en étais heureux. Tu occupais toutes mes pensées. Quand est-ce que cela a commencé ? Je ne peux te le dire Harry, je ne le peux pas, je ne le sais pas moi-même. Je te l'aurais dit si je l'avais su, si je le savais, je te le jure, je te le promets._

_Un jour j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi, un jour mon cœur s'est accéléré quand je te vu, puis un jour je ne pouvais plus me passer de toi. Il fallait que je te vois, il fallait que je te touche, il fallait que j'entende le son de ta voix. Mais je ne sais pas quand cela à commencer. Peut-être la première fois que je t'ai vu, la première fois que mes yeux de glace et que tes yeux émeraude se sont rencontrés, la première fois que nos regards se sont croisés. T'en souviens-tu Harry ? Nous étions âgés de 11 ans, je ne savais alors pas qui tu étais, tu ne savais pas qui j'étais. Dans cette boutique, on s'est rencontrés, puis on s'est revu à Poudlard où tu as refusé mon amitié, où tu n'as pas serré ma main. Tu avais refusé d'être mon ami, tu m'avais refusé ton amitié, alors j'ai choisi d'avoir ta haine. Deux sentiments contradictoires tu me dirais, deux sentiments qui n'ont rien à voir, qui n'ont rien en commun. Là, Harry je te l'assure, ils se ressemblaient, bien plus que tu pouvais le croire. La haine est aussi puissante que l'amitié, non, que l'amour ! Oui, l'amour. C'est aussi puissant car il fait faire des choses incroyables. On n'y pense pas sur le moment, on n'y pense qu'après le fait accompli. On peut détester autant que l'on peut aimer. Ce sont des sentiments semblables, Harry. J'en suis sûr. J'ai donc réussi à avoir pour titre ton ennemi, ton rival. Ces titres renforcés par l'image de Prince que l'on nous donnait. Toi, le courageux et glorieux Gryffondor sauveur de la veuve et de l'orphelin et moi, riche et intrépide Serpentard, fils de mangemort. Tout nous opposait, tu étais le jour, j'étais la nuit. Tu étais la douceur, la gentillesse, j'étais la brutalité et le sans-cœur. Mais j'avais un cœur, malgré ce que l'on pensait, j'en avais un, j'en ai un, un vrai. J'éprouvais des sentiments qui se développaient, qui grandissaient. Au début, je ne les comprenais pas. Ils m'étaient tous inconnus. C'était des sentiments tels que l'amitié, puis de l'amour et de la peur. Je te l'avoue Harry, j'avais peur, peur que tu m'oublies, peur d'avoir mal, d'être blessé, peur d'avoir peur. J'en ris. Comment moi Drago Malfoy avait tant changé depuis le jour où je t'ai rencontré ?_

_Maintenant, depuis ce jour, sept années se sont écoulées, sept longues années. Je pense que tu ne vas surement pas me croire Harry, surement que tu vas penser que cela n'est que mensonge, mais tout le long de ces sept années, j'étais inquiet. Oui, inquiet, pas pour moi non, mais pour toi. J'avais peur qu'un jour en me réveillant que toi tu disparaisses. Inquiet, que tu ne sois plus dans ma vie, que tu sois en danger, que tu meurs à cause des ravages de la guerre, à cause de Voldemort, ce Prince des ténèbres. J'avais peur de ne plus voir tes yeux. Ces yeux que j'aime tant, ceux où j'aimais me plonger; où le temps s'arrêtait quand je les contemplais._

_Harry, je dois te dire une chose. Je t'aime Harry Potter. Plus que tu ne l'imagines, plus que tu ne pourras jamais imaginer. J'ai combattu à tes côtes. Pour toi. Que pour toi. Mais un Malfoy ne doit pas aimer, il ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments. Je l'ai donc caché au plus profond de moi, masqué par un autre sentiment, le sentiment de haine. Mais Harry sache que je t'aime. Drago Malfoy aime Harry Potter comme il n'est pas permit d'aimer. J'aurai pu donner ma vie pour toi, j'aurais pu donner mon âme, mon souffle, j'aurai pu tout te donner. Oh Harry que je t'aime si tu le savais. _

_Mon amour, I love you forever._

_Mon âme sera toujours avec toi, comme mes yeux qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se poser sur toi, qui ne pouvaient cesser de te chercher. Je serai au fil du temps oublié, oublié dans les limbes de la mort, dans les profondes ténèbres, mais mon amour pour toi ne connaîtra jamais de fin. Je le sais et te le promets._

_Au revoir Harry Potter, au revoir mon amour. Au revoir._

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry lisait cette lettre. Celle de son amour, celle qu'il avait écrit le dernier jour de Poudlard. Il ne cessait de la lire depuis. Il aimait ce blond aux yeux si expressifs mais au visage passif. Il l'aimait tant, sans pour autant le dire. Il cachait cet amour aussi bien que Drago le faisait, aussi bien que la personne que son âme et que son corps réclamaient. Il le faisait aussi bien que cet amour espéré.

Harry tu viens ?

Oui, j'arrive... j'arrive Drago.

Il l'avait sauvé son amour, il l'avait sauvé et gardé la lettre. Drago était sur son lit de préfet allongé, les poignets entaillés, le sang se répandait comme une rivière malsaine sur les draps. Harry était arrivé juste à temps pour le sauver, d'une mort quasi certaine. C'était son trésor, le plus précieux, cette lettre que son amour lui avait écrite.

Harry, dépêche-toi on va être en retard !

Oui, oui je viens. Je t'aime tu le sais hein?

Moi aussi je t'aime Mr Potter-Malfoy.

Futur Mr Potter-Malfoy tu veux dire.

C'est vrai que ça risque d'être Mr Potter tout court puisque arriver en retard à son propre mariage est bien digne de toi...

Je t'aime, répondit Harry en embrassant l'homme de sa vie.

* * *

&** End** _=)_

Tout premier OS et toute première Fanfiction écrite et postée sur ce site. J'espère que vous avez passé un bon moment !


End file.
